I've Found You
by Flippzy The Edward Slayer
Summary: She knew he was there, but she just couldn't find him.  Written for a dear friend.


**Hey guys, it's Flippzy again. So yeah, I'm still working on "The Other Side", you know, the one that NO ONE IS READING! -Pauses for a second- Okay, anyway, this fic is mainly something I thought of at like 3:30 in the morning, and I'm doing it for one reason, and one reason alone. After the story, I might just tell you why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters, because if I did, Fred would still be alive, and Hedwig would still be nipping fingers for treats.**

**I've Found You**

_**May 8**__**th**__**, 1999**_

It was cloudy, and very chilly, thanks to the wind blowing in every which way. However, that didn't stop her from coming. The wind muted her footsteps, and blew her hair around her face, making it hard to reach her destination.

Not that she had found it yet, anyway.

She'd thought it'd be easy enough, finding his grave and everything, having been to the funeral and everything. But she seemed to forget that there were several graves in the cemetery from the same year, the same date, even. But that shouldn't have meant anything.

It had been a year, for god sake. One, full, bloody year since the battle, since the changes…

Since his death.

It was unclear why his death had affected her so badly. She knew him well enough, but she couldn't exactly say they were best friends. In fact, they hadn't gotten on even in the best of times. So why, after

So why was it, on this cold, and blustery march day did she decide to look for his grave? Was it to gain absolution, in knowing that he really was dead, and that there was no way, even by some miracle, that he was coming back, or was she actually lying to herself when she told herself that she hadn't harbored secret feelings for him?

She hoped it wasn't the latter.

Still, she just couldn't understand why she couldn't find his grave! It was like the weather was mocking her, just by covering her face with her own hair! She quickly remedied this problem by pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. It whipped at the back of her neck now, but she still couldn't find him.

Every head stone she looked at brought a fresh wave of sadness deep inside her. Every name, every friend that she had lost at the Battle of Hogwarts. She could find them so easily, so why not him?

The cold was finally getting to her, and she was all but ready to give up. She turned around, finally, realizing that she wouldn't find him today, nor would she ever, unless she was being completely honest with him and herself.

But…wasn't that why she was trying so hard to find him?

She couldn't take it anymore! Finding a nearby bench to sit, she took no time in crouching low and putting her face in her hands to hopefully muffle her sobs and her words.

"I loved you! I never stopped! You were the first one to truly notice me, and I never got the chance to tell you! I always called your intentions petty and would never amount to anything! I'm so sorry! And now…now, I can't find you! Please! Somebody…find him! Find-"

And suddenly, as if her prayers had been answered, the wind blew harshly in a new direction. As she looked up, the wind began to pull her towards the direction it was blowing. And there it was:

_Frederick Gideon Weasely_

_April 1__st__, 1978-May 8__th__, 1998_

_~Always finding humor in the darkest of times~_

Upon seeing this, the girl ran towards the tomb stone and knelt in front of it, crying tears of relief, and tears of sorrow. Part of her mind was wondering how and why she hadn't looked in this section of the cemetery, but she really didn't care anymore. She'd finally told him what she had longed to say to him since her fourth year. And judging by the strange behaviors of the weather, she was fairly certain he'd heard her.

For the first time in a year, Hermione Granger smiled, as she placed a kiss at the top of the tombstone, and whispered an answer she'd meant to give him long before she, Ron, and Harry had started their Horcrux hunt.

"Yes."

She couldn't be sure, but as she got up to leave, she could have sworn she'd heard the ghost of a laugh in the wind as it whipped all around her once more. Almost as if the wind itself had kissed her.

From that moment on, Hermione had more energy and spunk in her steps. She was always willing to help George with whatever strange experiment he was concocting (much to his surprise, of course).

And whenever the wind picked up, she'd smile secretively and look up at the sky saying, "I've found you."

**AN: Okay, so that was pretty short and sad. Can anyone guess what she was saying "Yes" to? If you said "Marriage," than no, but it was close enough. Notice she'd said she'd finally ADMITTED her love to him. So she'd been saying yes to going out with him. You know, being his girlfriend and everything?**

**Anyway, the reason why I wrote this bittersweet little fic, is mainly for two reasons:**

**1. I love TwinsxHermione fics (not as in threesomes, but you get the idea)**

**And 2. Something happened a year ago today that has changed my life forever.**

**When Adam died, I was completely at a loss. All I could do was just sit there and cry, and think about all the possibilities, and how he could have been spared. How by just being there at the right time could have saved his life. As it were, I wasn't there, I never knew. No one did. That, plus the fact that though Adam was special to me, I'm sure I was just an average friend at best. Still, a small part of me had always harbored a crush on him, mostly because he'd been the first of my older sister's friends to really accept me and tried to get to know me.**

**I know this not is already far longer than I'd expected it to be, but I thought I'd add this little tidbit in. A few months after Adam died, I'd had some time off from my finals, so I decided to go to find his grave. (I hadn't been able to witness the actual burial since I had had to work that day.) It was cold, cloudy, and windy. Basically it was miserable, the perfect weather for mourning, but also terribly annoying. I had walked for over two hours, and the undertaker was looking at my car funny (I don't think I was supposed to park where I had). It didn't help that there were several fresh graves in the ground, so finding his grave was that much more impossible. I'd finally given up when suddenly the wind picked up violently, and as if it'd been there the whole time, I found his grave.**

**I've always thought that Adam would've made a perfect Weasely twin for any cosplay. He was often the "Fred AND George" of our youth group. In fact, Adam was also 20 when he died, but for a completely different reason. To all of you who drink at a young age in America, and are reading this fic, please, PLEASE reconsider what you're about to do. Someone lost their life due to a careless mistake, and there is no way he'll ever come back!**

**To my readers who know me and who've stuck with me through the best and the worst of times, I thank you. Your reviews have always kept me going. And since this note is FAR longer than I'd wanted, I shall sign off and say "Adieu, Adieu, to you, and you, and you." And yes, Adam, that means you, too.**

**With love, Colleen**


End file.
